Ma Peche, Thine Glory is Mine
by Frosty Princess Katie
Summary: Xenosaga Albedo has another wicked plan and this time it includes MOMO and Shion. What could these two possibly have to do with the fate of human kind? and is Albedo capable of love. Some AlbedoXShion MomoXJr. Will take a while for plot to develop compl
1. Part 1 Ma peche and mon Ange

A/N: Yay My first Xenosaga Fic. Go me! I can't wait to write this one up

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Xenosaga… blah blah blah you know the rest

Ma Peche Thine Glory is mine: Momo's Secret Wish

Chapter 1 : Ma Peche and Mon Ange

Momo Mizrahi a young child of no more than twelve paced back and fourth on the elevator that led to the top of the Fifth Jerusalem tower. She was finally going to see her mother for the first time in awhile. Her amber eyes glinted with wonder as they ascended closer to the top of the tower. Her heart beat wildly and she anticipated with great hope she'd finally be reunited with her mother.

Momo though, was no ordinary girl. Not one bit. She wasn't human. She was a realian. A synthetic human created for the purpose of finding and detecting the Gnosis. She was also equipped with a special sense that her father gave her. She was a true Mizrahi lab original. The prototype for all 100 Series Observational Units created. She was Dr. Mizrahi's true success. His failures, the Kirshwassers were nothing but trash and rubble now.

Momo's tiny form made her shorter than most of the comrades she traveled around with. All of them but one. And that one person was Jr. Jr. the twenty six year old in a 12 year olds body. He was a U.R.T.V. a synthetic human just like her, but created for the purpose of destroying U-DO. That was until the Miltian conflict, which lead to the fall of old Militia.

The elevator came to a stop. Momo stopped her pacing now and looked up into a bright circular room. Chairs in a deep purple color that rotated slowly turned toward her. Each of them, in sync, they slowly faced her. Momo looked at them with bright amber eyes. Her face was bright with hope resonating in it. This was it, t he moment she was waiting for. The day she'd finally see her mother face to face.

With slow easy steps Shion Uzuki a slender brunette stood next to Momo, her hand on her shoulder. She could feel Momo trembling with both happiness and excitement. The others on the elevator remained still.

When the chairs turned fully, Momo searched the room franticly for her mother. Her eyes scanned each chair until she took in a sharp amount of air. Eyes dead set on an empty chair she let out a small moan. "Mommy." She whispered under her breath. Momo could feel Shion's grip tightening on her shoulder in uneasiness. "Where is mommy?"

"She left just a minute ago. She had a very important call." A dark man replied. "You must be Momo, the observational realian?"

Momo nodded. "Yes…I am" depression rested in the little girl's heart.

"Good, well my name is Representative Helmer. I am a very good friend of Master Gainun Kukai. We need you, Momo to cooperate with us while we run some tests on you. I assure you they are all painless."

Momo nodded. Her body began to quiver.

"Representative" Shion began.

Helmer faced her in the eyes. His dark orbs met her shining green ones. "Yes miss…."

"Uzuki. Shion Uzuki. Vector staff member of the first R and D division." She finished.

Helmer's eyes brightened. "Ah yes... Ms. Uzuki. I was going to send you up later, but beings you're here, could you tell me on Vector's current project."

Shion nodded. "Yes, but first I'd like Momo to meet with her mother. She 's been looking so forward to this. Remember in your E-mail representative, it was a promise."

"Yes, Yes" he replied. "I told you she had a very important call, Go on and explain the Vector project while we wait for Dr. Mizrahi to return."

Shion nodded. "Of course. We are currently working on KOS-MOS, a battle geared anti Gnosis fighting Android, specially equipped with a 300,000 kilometer Hilbert Effect radiator and Gnosis absorbing capabilities. Isn't that right Kos-Mos?"

At the sound of her name being called the blue haired android stepped forward next to Shion. Her red eyes scanned the room with detail. "Affirmative" Her new upgrade armor shined brightly in the room.

Helmer smiled brightly. "Its great to finally see the project Vector has poured their hearts and souls into, finally in action. Ms. Uzuki I must say this is extraordinary work."

Shion nodded

Suddenly with a loud burst the door swung open and hit the wall. In rushed a middle-aged woman with short brown hair. Her skin was a creamy complexion and her eyes gentle but seemed very worried. She strode across the room to her chair and grasped on to her personal computer.

"Dr Mizrahi" Helmer began "What is going on."

"I have to go! I have to fix some sort of problem on an Illegal Gate out with the U.M.N. System. They're beginning to blame us for it." Without even looking up she strode out of the room and slammed the door.

"Mommy" Momo whispered as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Kos-Mos stepped forward. "My observational status tells me that, that person was Dr. Juli Mizrahi, the current parent of the 100 Series Observational Unit Prototype M.O.M.O. Mizrahi. It was stated in an E-mail sent to my chief engineer Shion Uzuki on the fifth of June that Momo would be able to meet with her only legal guardian."

Helmer raised his eyebrows. "Yes…."

"I can assure you that there is a 99.999998 probability that we will stay here in this building until the meeting is arranged." Kos-Mos finished.

Shion whipped around to face Kos-Mos. "Kos-Mos?"

She blinked in an innocent manner. "Shion, My emotion sensor indicated me that Momo was in an upset state of matter. I felt it only right to comfort her. Though I must tell you this isn't normal. My sensors also tell me that it wasn't necessary. Please run a full check scan on me when we return to the Elsa.

Shion nodded. "We'll let you return to you're work, but please inform me when Dr. Mizrahi returns so Momo can meet with her." With a short bow she led the others to the center of the elevator, as it began to descend.

With a hysterical high-pitched laugh a white-gloved hand tapped rapidly on the control board. He was so close now. Everything was going according to plan. Right now most of Second Militia's strongest forces were checking out his illegal gate out. They were so slow. There was no way they could catch up to him in his extremely fast AGWS, Simieon

This was it… This is what he was looking for. His plan was almost complete all he needed was some more help from a certain Realian girl. With a simple click of a button Albedo channeled into a local system and pulled up a screen with Momo, Shion, Kos-Mos, Jr. and Ziggy.

They were sitting in the Hanger on the Elsa. Kos-Mos was getting her usual tune up check. Shion Uzuki was typing on her holographic computer like mad as she scanned Kos-Mos. Jr. and Momo laughed amongst them. And Ziggy napped on the couch.

"Ah Rubedo I see your trying to get close to Ma Peche. I don't think so." His camera zoomed in on the young Realian's face her amber eyes looked so calm and peaceful her peach colored hair was tied up in her usual hair clips. "So pretty ma Peche. I don't think Rubedo is good enough for you. Come ma Peche with me."

"Kos-Mos how is that?" Shion's voice echoed through out the room, a clear and as beautiful as church bells.

"Fine Shion. There seems to be no problems. Let me rest a while."

Shion nodded and closed the lid to Kos-Mos' regeneration bed. She then looked up to see Ziggy snoring on the couch loudly along with Momo cuddling with Jr. They too were sleeping.

Alebedo's blood began to boil in rage as he gripped his AGWS controls with fierce pressure. He couldn't stand to see Rubedo hold in his arms so tenderly the thing he wanted. With a complete force of energy he slammed it into Jr.'s mind telepathically.

With a jolt Jr. awoke from his sleep and knocked Momo on the floor. She let out a surprised gasp. When he realized what happened he pulled Momo up on the couch.

"What happened?" Momo questioned as Shion looked at him with concern.

"I don't know but I have a terrible headache." He replied.

Albedo watched from his AGWS with complete satisfaction. No one would touch something he wanted so dearly, especially Rubedo, his sworn enemy. "That will teach you Rubedo. Stay away from Ma Peche." He began to think. "Perhaps I'll have you repay for your sins by taking her away. Ma Peche could be my perfect Princess… and perhaps…" he smiled wickedly as he began to laugh again as he looked at the image of Shion taking Jr.'s temperature on the screen, "I'll have Mon Ange for my Queen" he said referring to the brunette. With wicked laughter echoing inside his precious AGWS he moved closer to the blue planet. "Act one is complete, now on to Act two."

Chapter one end

A/N what do you think. This is my first Xenosaga story so no Bashing you hear. Trust me the story will get more interesting and a whole lot gets revealed in later chapters.

Frosty Princess Katie

P.S. Albedo Rules.


	2. Part 2 Le nom thy de beauté est Shion

Chapter 2

Le nom thy de beauté est Shion

(Beauty thy name is Shion)

Shion placed a hand to Jr.'s forehead and frowned. "That's funny. You're not running a fever."

Jr. pushed her away. "Don't worry Shion…I know exactly who did that…Albedo. We can speak telepathically remember?"

Shion nodded. "But Jr…"

"Don't worry about me" he assured her as he looked into those stunning green eyes. Those green eyes that reflected such passion and beauty, Eyes that spoke none other than the truth. It was true she was concerned about her friend. Jr. gasped. Whose feelings were they? Certainly not his. He loved Momo more than anything… so whose feelings were these

……Gaignun……

…….Albedo's…….

………His….

"Come on Jr." Momo called him. "Lets get something to eat… are you well enough to eat?"

Jr. smiled like he always did when he looked at Momo's amber eyes. What on earth was he worrying about? Momo was the one he loved not Shion, besides Allen, his good friend was in love with Shion. He shook off the uneasiness that had momentarily settled in his stomach and strode over to Momo. "I'm Starved."

She giggled. "Good, cause Shion was going to teach me how to make her famous curry today. I want to get as good as her, so then maybe one day I can cook for mommy."

Jr. tensed up a bit but smiled back at her. "Sounds great."

Albedo had sat in his AGWS and watched intently as Jr. struggled against his will to realize whose feelings he felt. With grim satisfaction he laughed once again. "Oh Rubedo you are so pathetic. Even you question your own feelings. I thought you loved Ma Peche, but the second my feelings for dear Shion transfer to you're mind…you hesitate. What a pitiful man Rubedo. Ma Peche would be so upset if she found out." He laughed as another insane idea entered his mind. "Perhaps I should tell her. What a fuss that would cause." He glanced at the screen once more and smiled. "Such turmoil you feel dear boy…what a lost puppy you are."

As his laughter faded out he ran thorough his plans once more. Momo would be tested soon… within a few days and then he could strike…she would be totally defenseless. Perhaps whilst all this goes on he could snatch his 'belle reine' Shion. This plan seemed so perfect. Everything was falling into place. Soon the future would be opened. Soon everything would be clear… soon he'd have everything he searched for.

This thought sprung another laugh in his pilot seat. This time it echoed and rippled over the blankets of space…it was almost if he could be heard from miles away. Albedo hadn't been this happy in along time. "I'll finally have my revenge Rubedo."

(Three days later)

Kos-Mos arose from her daily tune up. She carefully stepped out of her regeneration bed and tested her flexing joints for a moment and searched the room. It was empty. Shion must have gone to check up on the others Kos-Mos silently confirmed. She took a step forward, her boots clacking on the ground, her hair whipped around her body. No sooner had she taken another step her indication sensors went off making a loud blipping noise in her ear. She turned to see Momo standing in the doorway of the room.

"You're awake?" she questioned the android.

"Affirmative. How may I be of service Multiple Observation Mimetic Organus 100-series prototype realian?" Kos-Mos questioned.

Momo placed a hand over her mouth and suppressed giggles. "Just call me Momo."

"Affirmative…Momo" the android replied, her red eyes innocent and wide.

Momo walked over to a bench and took a seat and watched Kos-Mos with her big amber eyes. "Kos-Mos?"

She turned to face the little girl. "Yes Momo?"

"Do you ever feel anything? Even though you're not human?" she asked

Kos-Mos paced back and forth across the room flexing her joints. Casually she replied. "I was not equipped with a pain educing nanomachine. I do not feel pain at all."

"That's not what I mean… do you ever feel sad or happy…or anything?" she questioned again.

"I have not felt these feelings Momo" the blue haired woman replied as she took a seat next to her guest. "I can assure you though…there is a 99.9999 chance its because I'm not human. I don't have a human heart."

Momo sighed. "I should have known better. Us Realian's and androids aren't supposed to feel anything are we?"

Kos-Mos looked at her. "What do you mean…my functions are not capable of decoding illogical thought processes."

"Never mind Kos-Mos" Momo whispered. " But do you have someone really special to you? Like someone who will always stand up for you and support you… like a parent?"

Kos-Mos stared blankly at the wall for a moment. "…. Yes…Shion."

Momo's eyes brightened. " Really. You think Shion could be you're parent?"

"Affirmative…Shion is my guardian. I feel most comfortable in battle state when I'm protecting her."

Astonished Momo's mouth dropped. "So even Realian's and androids can have parents too even though they can function without them?"

"Yes" Kos-Mos replied as she began to walk around the room again. She turned abruptly, her hand clenched to the center of her chest.

Momo stood up with a gasp. "Whats wrong Kos-Mos?"

Allen Ridgley, co worker of Shion's in Vector's First division took in a swig of steaming coffee from his mug. He lowered his arm and placed the mug on the table and abruptly spit out the contents in his mouth as he gazed at a computer screen. "Chief! Chief! Get over here!"

Shion promptly ran across the room to Allen's screen. "No need to yell, I can here you just fine. Whats the problem?"

"Look" He blurted out as he pointed to the screen.

Shion gasped. "Oh my…" without thinking she pushed Allen out of the seat and began to type like mad accessing codes and locks.

Allen got up from the floor and looked at his Chief engineer and boss with wide eyes. "Chief do you know what this means?"

Shion nodded, her mouth partially open in surprise. "This is Kos-Mos emotion monitor isn't it?"

Allen nodded.

She looked at the screen again with astonishment. The lines that were always still and unmoving were now jumping all over the screen. "Kos-Mos is feeling some sort of emotion."

"Impossible, we tried giving her emotions and she rejected the data software." Allen confirmed.

Without reply Shion opened a screen on the computer that was connected to the hangar's cameras. She watched with interest as Kos-Mos and Momo came into focus. "Watch."

"Kos-Mos are you okay?" Momo questioned as Kos-Mos gripped her chest tightly.

"I- I can assure you there is a 53.265 chance that this isn't normal…I am not functioning properly… excuse me Momo." She slowly walked to her regeneration bed and hopped in slowly letting the lid close.

"Kos-Mos…were you feeling pain?" Momo and Shion both questioned at the same time.

Shion closed the screen and looked at the emotional sensors graph again. It was silent once more. She then turned her face to meet Allen's. "This has never happened before."

Allen shook his head. "That was odd. She's never had any movement on that graph at all before."

"Did something Momo say to her trigger that?" Shion wondered. "I'll have to talk to her later." She stood up and walked out of the room in silence drowning in her thoughts.

It was quiet and dark in the small room that sat atop the Dammerung, head of Vector corporations. A tall white haired man with a thick lock of hair that hung in front of his face sat facing the endless space filled with speckled stars. Two men in cloaks stood behind him silently.

"Very interesting" the white haired man they called Wilhelm spoke up. "Kos-Mos has never felt pain before. This should get very interesting from here on."

The blue-cloaked man stepped forward daringly. "Sir are you sure you want Kos-Mos to be feeling pain so soon. She is but a mere Android with no purpose in your plan yet. She shouldn't feel pain until…the awakening."

"I agree" the red-cloaked man replied. He too stepped from the shadows. "Its dangerous to have them find out about the true awakening of Kos-Mos. The girl would never allow it."

Wilhelm laughed. "Dear friends…I've planned it very carefully, and even if that twinge of pain was not on my agenda it will not ruin every thing…what I'm really concerned about is how that 100 series realian prototype affected Kos-Mos so much. Perhaps we can use this to our liking."

"How" the cloaked men snapped.

"It will all come in good time," Wilhelm laughed. "As for the rest of my plan…it's going smoothly…except…Shion is not yet ready. We cannot peruse this any further until she can face her past and her present. I believe dear _Yeshua _is trying to interfere. He's trying to use that girl Nephillim to hint it to my dear worker what her roll in this life is.

"What does that girl mean to you anyway sire?" the blue-cloaked man asked.

"Yes she is just a simple girl working for you and your company. Nothing more. How could she influence your master plot?" the red-cloaked man asked.

Wilhelm choked back a laugh. "Don't worry everything is going smoothly remember. We will win. Do not worry…the priestess of Zarathrustra will soon appear before us. It is unto her decision how to end this.

(End Chapter 2)

Well what did you think?

Tell me soon kay?

Sorry for not updating sooner.


	3. Part 3 Le Coeur sacré d'une âme innocent...

Thanks for the reviews everyone…you've inspired me to keep writing

WARNING: This chapter contains some grotesque scenes…so be on your guard.

Chapter 3

Le Coeur sacré d'une âme innocente

(The sacred Heart of an Innocent Soul.)

Shion dreamt deeply that night, her thoughts drowning her in a pit of uncontrollable rising sorrow. She stood at the center of a city in shambles. Her emerald eyes locked on a slumped figure on the ground in the shadows before her. Rain poured in sheets upon her giving her shivers and chills. She hugged her arms to warm herself, eyes still locked on they dark figure.

A quick crack of thunder and bolt of lightning in the air flashed in her eyes as Shion took in a sharp intake of the freezing air. The lightning had shown to her strands of way too familiar clumps of bluish platinum hair. She ran towards the figure, horror danced in her eyes.

"Kos-Mos" she screamed. "Kos-Mos can you hear me?"

The figure was silent, her arms and legs twisted in positions to uncomfortable to think of. Her face was covered in soot and rubble; her hair was knotted and matted as it floated carelessly in puddles of water. Lying in a pile of gnosis guts nearby was her F-Scythe stained with reddish black blood that belonged to the aliens. Shion looked in complete horror at Kos-Mos' crumpled form. Worst of all, the androids' eyes were closed.

"Kos-Mos" Shion screamed louder than before as she knelt down to cradle the androids body. Tears stung her eyes as they fell onto the blue haired female. Shion had rarely cried. She cried when her parents died and when her fiancé Kevin had perished to save her from the first archetype Kos-Mos that had been a failure. Now she let the tears stream down her cheeks. Had she only cried when someone, or something in this case important to her died. "Kos-Mos open your eyes. Please Kos-Mos don't die…you can't die, you're not human…. you can't" she gasped.

As Shion hugged Kos-Mos to her chest she noticed deep red blood on the android, Her own wounds were bleeding heavily. She gasped. "Where did these come from?" More wounds appeared on her chest, arms, legs and face. Most of them were deep gnashes rather than cuts. Blood streamed from each of them staining her black overcoat and tan pants. Her own hair was knotted and filled with dried bloodstains.

Slowly Shion laid Kos-Mos' unconscious form on the ground and stood. She turned around and let out a painful scream. Before her as the violent thunder clashed above her head she saw her comrades all slumped on the ground. They were all dead…they had been mercilessly killed.

Ziggurat 8, more known as Ziggy, had been ripped to shreds. His arms and legs were sprawled in different places. His body was torn and ripped into metal pieces. His head…was nowhere to be found. Lying next to Ziggy's body parts was Jr. He was covered in mortal wounds that cut down to the bone. Blood poured from them and got washed away by the rain.

Her own brother Jin Uzuki who had not even been with the group, lie motionless on the ground covered in mud. His fingers were still curled around his favorite samurai sword. He too had his fair share of injuries. Next to Jin laid the two sisters Mary and Shelly. They too were motionless. Their skin was burned and their faces were covered in cuts. They lay in each other's arms holding hands.

Off into a dark corner was Gaignun Kukai. His usual black, clean, pressed uniform was ripped to pieces his chest had a large hole where blood spilled mercilessly from it. Shion, horrified by these grotesque sights covered her mouth and tried not to vomit. She turned her head to see that Allen had appeared motionless next to Kos-Mos. He had four shots to the chest and one to the leg.

This had done it. Shion fell to her knees and covered her ears. "Stop this!" fresh tears filled her eyes. "Why did this happen. Kos-Mos, Allen, Mary, Shelly, Gaignun, Jr, Jin and Ziggy, Why did this happen?"

As she cried harder than ever before a shadow emerged from a corner and fell over her defeated form. "Dear Angel what is the problem?" it asked.

Shion, afraid to turn around to see her friends murdered like that again had force her body to move. She turned slowly and met a pair of red eyes filled with sympathy. She gasped as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her own boss, the head of Vector Industries looked down upon her with sympathy. Wilhelm offered her a hand. Hesitantly she took it and got to her feet, grateful that she couldn't see behind him at that grotesque sight.

"Dear Angel…please don't cry." Wilhelm coaxed her.

Shion sniffed and began to force back tears. "Sir…what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I have come to rescue you"

She gasped. "Rescue me? From what? Who did this?" She questioned.

"Such a curious girl" Wilhelm replied softly. "No wonder I chose you for head of Vector First Division."

Shion didn't reply.

"Come" He whispered in her ear. "You have much to learn…"

She nodded as he began to walk into the shadows until he faded into darkness.

Shion raced into the darkness to find her boss but he had simply vanished. She didn't notice at all, though that the scene around her melted into something totally different. She now stood at the core of the Song of Nephillim, yet rain still poured over her head. A figure sat in the chair in the center of the room.

Shion walked closer hoping to find the person who had massacred her friends. Her boots clacked against the soaking wet floor and her body was now completely saturated with the chill of water, but she didn't care, she wanted to destroy who ever did this. She let her blood stained cream colored M.W.S. materialize on her arm as she approached the figure. It sparked every now and then flashing a bit of light in front of her.

She approached the chair and saw who sat upon it. A white haired man with deep purple eyes. The man known as Albedo. The U.R.T.V. that went crazy when he came into contact with U-Do. She let out a tiny scream. Upon the floor was yet another motion less body…this time it was chaos' he lay on his stomach, his face turned away from hers, blood poured from his back into a puddle on the floor.

Anger filled Shion's heart. She hated Albedo for what he did before to her friend Momo, now he had gone too far. She disregarded her own wounds on her arms and positioned her M.W.S. and braced herself for a fatal fight. "Albedo!" she screamed

He looked at her with interest. "Ahhh ma belle reine" he whispered soothingly.

Shion spat on the ground to show him how much she hated him.

He laughed loudly, letting his high-pitched voice ripple through the room around them. "How pathetic" he replied.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why would you do this?"

"That ma bell reine is none of your business" Albedo replied. "But I must say…it wasn't all me you know? I couldn't have done it without ma Peche you see…" Suddenly Momo appeared in Albedo's arms. Her skin was deathly white. A small trickle of blood came from her half opened mouth.

"What have you done?" Shion yelled trying to keep herself from going completely insane at the sight of her friend's mangled bodies.

"They were pawns you see" Albedo explained in a bored voice as he carelessly dropped Momo to the floor. "Pawns in a large game we play…. Called life. But you…Shion…you are special. Mizrahi put everything about you in the Y-Data. Without you…darkness wouldn't exist. You are perfect for me… that is why I spared you."

Shion took a step back. "Darkness?"

Albedo laughed hysterically. "You don't know do you?" when she didn't reply he laughed harder. "This is just wonderful…"

"STOP!" a young voice screamed.

Shion whipped her head around to see a red haired girl in a simple white dress. She had a cross that shimmered even in the darkest of shadows around her neck. She walked closer to Albedo. "You are not to be here…be gone."

Within an instant everything faded into darkness. Albedo was gone, so was Momo and chaos. She looked at Nephillim. "Whats going on?"

Nephillim frowned. "He is trying to fool with your mind."

Shion was silent as she thought it over.

"Don't let it get to you Shion" Nephillim whispered. "You have a sacred heart and an innocent soul. Though I must warn you…"

Shion looked at the girl with anxiety. The darkness around them faded to a familiar scene Shion had seen before. Kos-Mos was fighting against the consciousness known as U-Do!

"This will happen in the future…you already know that right?"

Shion nodded. "Kos-Mos will fight U-Do in order to save everyone."

Nephillim shook her head. "No Shion…Kos-Mos will fight U-Do because it is her duty."

"Duty?" she questioned. "What duty?"

"It will all come in good time" Nephillim assured her. "But Shion… remember this. If you don't figure out who you are soon…what you just witnessed will come true. Even God cannot deny that."

Shion gasped. "You mean if I don't find out my roll in life…Kos-Mos…Jin…Momo…Allen…will all die?"

Nephillim began to fade. "Shion its time for you to return to reality."

"Wait" she called. "Tell me more."

Nephillim disappeared into the shadows as the world around Shion faded. Before she knew what happened she was falling…

With a gasp Shion sat up in bed and pushed the blankets off her body. She was sweating vigorously. Her hair was damp with perspiration. She quickly looked down her nightshirt to see if there were wounds but found none. Quickly she forced herself out of her bed and ran into the bathroom in the girl's cabin of the Elsa and splashed cold water on her face. She trembled. Something was wrong she could feel it. As she grasped a towel and dried off her face the ship rumbled.

Emergency lights went on and red-warning signals flashed in the room. A computer voice kept repeating "EVEACUATE EVACUATE" She rushed out of the bathroom and into her own where she pulled off the nightgown and got dressed as quickly as she could.

As she left her room she met Momo in the hallway coming out of her own room.

"Whats happening?" the realian questioned.

Shion let out a sigh of relief. Momo was safe…it was a dream after all. "I don't know."

They quickly rushed to the bridge of the Elsa where the crew, Allen, Jr, chaos, and Ziggy waited as they looked ahead.

Shion gasped in horror as a large mass of abnormal shockwaves raced near them. "Gnosis!" she screamed.

Chapter 3 end

Tell me what you think

Sorry if this is a bit on the grotesque side

Thanks for the reviews

Frosty Princess Katie


	4. Part 4 coeur pur dans un temps de Crise

_Recap from Chapter 3_

_They quickly rushed to the bridge of the Elsa where the crew, Allen, Jr, chaos, and Ziggy waited as they looked ahead._

_Shion gasped in horror as a large mass of abnormal shockwaves raced near them. "Gnosis!" she screamed._

Chapter 4

le Coeur pur dans un temps de Crise

( a pure heart in time of Crisis)

Eyes locked on the oncoming wave, the crew gasped in horror. The distortion began to take form and take shape, morphing itself into horrific shapes that were all to familiar to Shion's eyes. The Gnosis swam towards them at an alarming rate, their skin rippling and crawling, sending chills down Shion's spine.

"W- where did they come from?" the brunette asked.

Captain Mathews leered at her. "How should I know? More importantly, how are we going to get rid of them?"

Shion glanced back at the space that was now swarming with grotesque alien creatures. She hesitated a moment but made up her mind. "We need to get to the Fifth Jerusalem tower!"

"Why?" Allen questioned.

"To activate the Hilbert effect! There's no way our A.G.W.S. and E.S.'s will stand up to the Gnosis unless they've been effected by inverted Hilbert Waves." Shion snapped. "Honestly Allen you should know that."

Allen scratched his head. "What about Kos-Mos?"

Shion sighed and shook her head. "Ever since Kos-Mos' emotion module went out of whack, her Hilbert Effect capabilities have been reduced severely. I was going to try and fix it in the morning."

Momo swallowed hard. "My sensors indicate we have at most fifteen minutes before they are in attacking range.

Shion nodded and quickly made her way through the halls of the Elsa and into the Fifth Jerusalem tower. Quickly they sped past a group of Realian's who were running a frenzy trying to send out warnings to the tower.

Shion maneuvered through the panicked Realians holding one hand to Momo as she followed behind. Chaos, Ziggy and Jr. Followed close behind them.

Shion, who had been in the fifth Jerusalem tower before due to Vector company business, knew exactly where to go. The Hilbert Radar was at the top most level of the tower.

She led them to a pair of stairs that wound all the way up to what seemed like forever.

"There's seventy floor we have to climb." Shion announced.

"What!" Snapped Jr. "Why couldn't we just take the elevator?"

"When the Gnosis shockwave hit the tower it sapped all the power. My sensors indicate that we're powerless for another thirty minutes." Momo announced.

"And what about the Hilbert Radar?" Ziggy questioned as Shion ran up the stairs. "Won't that be ineffective until the power comes back on?"

Shion nodded. "Yes… but as the head of Vector first R and D Division I have an emergency override code. I can boot up the system on a temporary safe mode and keep it up long enough to send out the Hilbert effect."

"Clever." Ziggy admitted.

Shion smiled. "I've been saving the code for something like this."

8888888888888888888888888888888

They made their way about halfway up the steps before Jr. and Chaos had to take a rest. Momo had to stop to recharge her energy gauge as well.

"I will carry you Momo." Ziggy offered.

The realian girl shook her head. "No it's alright. I can take care of myself.

Ziggy nodded and began to climb once more.

Just as they began to journey once more the tower began to shake violently. The force of the impact sent Momo stumbling to the side. She hit the railing so hard she flipped over the side and found herself dangling over the edge of the spiral-like stairs.

Another crash shook through the tower and Momo lost her grip on the railing and began to fall. Shion who saw just in time screamed. "Ziggy!"

Ziggy reacted instantly and managed to grab Momo's arm before she was out of reach and fell forty floors to her death.

With ease he pulled the small realian girl over the railing in one pull and tossed her on his back.

They continued the tiresome trek up the stairs as countless rumbles sounded through the tower.

"They're in attack reach" Chaos announced.

Shion nodded. "Come on! We only have two floors to go."

Shion felt her legs pumping and her arms moving quickly at her sides. She couldn't let the tower fall after all the climbing she had done. She reached the top most doors and burst it open.

The room was filled with scientists who were franticly trying to reboot the system so they could get the Hilbert effect working. Juli Mizrahi was one of them.

Quickly Shion raced to the main computer and jammed her fingers on the keyboards. She quickly decoded the override drives and punched in her own emergency code.

The room lit up with the flashing buttons and bleeping noises of the computers.

"Quickly!" Shion screamed. "My code can only last for so long. I'm putting up the best firewall I know."

Juli nodded and accessed the Hilbert Radiator and jammed in countless codes and pushed a final button.

In a huge flash the Fifth Jerusalem tower let out a wave of blue light that spread in a perfect circle around them.

"Hilbert Waves activated." Juli announced.

The room went silent. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. They waited for a result.

Just as they began to relax an alarm went off. "Warning! Warning Gnosis have been unaffected by the Hilbert effect. Evacuate immediately."

"What?" Shion mouthed. "Impossible.

"This has never happened before!" Juli screamed.

The entire room went into a panic.

"What are we going to do?" one scientist screamed.

"The Hilbert effect has never failed us before." Yelled another.

Shion sat there frozen. How could this be happening? There had to be some way to stop the Gnosis.

"Perhaps Shion I could be of service,"

Shion spun around to see Kos-Mos standing in the doorway. "Kos-Mos?"

"I have a 99.235 feeling that these gnosis have grown immune to the Hilbert effect."

"Immune?" Shion questioned.

"Yes Immune. These gnosis are not like the ones we have fought in the past Shion." The android replied.

"What do we do Kos-Mos" Shion questioned.

All eyes were on the android.

"I have an idea. I will need to borrow the one hundred series realian Momo for a moment." Kos-Mos replied.

Ziggy placed Momo on the ground.

"Momo you have taught me a new and valuable lesson when you spoke to me earlier. Please follow me."

Momo hesitated but followed Kos-Mos. Kos-Mos made her way to an emergency escape elevator. She loaded Momo and herself onto it and began to ascend.

"What are we doing Kos-Mos?" Momo questioned.

"Inverted Hilbert waves will not work against these gnosis."

Momo nodded. "What do we do?"

"All living things react to Hilbert waves. In the gnosis' case before inverted Hilbert affected them waves. These aren't… which means that there is a 90.2364 percent chance they are affected with regular Hilbert waves."

"How do we do that?" Momo questioned.

"We Un-invert them."

Momo raised her eyebrows.

The elevator came to a stop and the gravity was completely gone. Kos-Mos grabbed Momo and pulled her to the Hilbert radiation tower. "By law of physics, taking two different wave sources of inverted Hilbert waves we can cancel them out and create a natural Hilbert effect."

Momo nodded. "But…won't that effect…"

Kos-Mos nodded. "Yes it will affect some of the crew members. Humans cannot stand large amounts of natural Hilbert waves, but this won't be enough to kill anyone. I can assure you one hundred percent on that."

Momo hesitated but agreed. "Okay."

"Ready Multiple Observation Mimetic Organus?"

The little realian girl nodded and took Kos-Mos hands. The air around them began to glow a pale green. It enlarged more and more until it engulfed the entire Jerusalem tower.

"Cross-Hilbert" Kos-Mos and Momo cried at the same time.

A green light blazed from around the tower and filled the entire space.

A grumbling could be heard from the distance.

"Did we do it?" Momo questioned.

Kos-Mos nodded. "Affirmative. Gnosis materialization complete."

The blue haired android grabbed Momo and pulled her back towards the elevator and descended into the ship.

Shion was waiting for them. "Kos-Mos!"

"Everything will be alright Shion."

The tower rumbled again, this time harder.

"Shion! We have some problems on lower deck" Jr. screamed. "The gnosis that made their way into the ship is now completely materialized. We have to get into our E.S.'s!"

Shion nodded. "Ready Kos-Mos! Allen!"

Shion clicked a button on her wrist and yelled. "Transfer to E.S. Dinah!"

Before them stood a large mechanical machine. Shion, Allen and Kos-Mos all safely boarded.

Ziggy and Momo did the same. "Transfer to E.S. Zebulon!"

Jr. and Chaos followed. "Transfer to E.S. Asher!"

"Ready Everyone!" Shion cried. "Lets do this!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Off into the distance the white E.S. known as Simeon watched intently as the battle before him raged.

"Lets see how act two goes. Will the hero's survive?" Albedo questioned. "Will you pull out of this one alive Rubedo? Or will you fail just like before?"

Albedo let out an ear splitting laugh. "Ma Peche….you make things so easy for me."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued

Tell me what ya think

Frosty princess katie


End file.
